User talk:OrchidSomnium
Image for Clementine in New Crossover BTW, could you get a new image for Clementine that I need in an upcoming Crossover Game? This image for her should be an older Clementine about 18 years old, and it's her wearing a Winter Jacket and holding a dead Walker (which is a Zombie in The Walking Dead). She also has blood running down the right side of her face, and I need this Image for my new Crossover, The Walking Dead: Inside the Walls 15:59, September 22, 2016 (UTC) No, I only saw it briefly but I think that if you searched 'The Walking Dead Clementine Older' it should be the top result. 16:06, September 22, 2016 (UTC) The second one. 16:13, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! Also, could you get a new Teaser Poster for one of my Crossover Games, War Of Heroes Adapted? This Poster should feature the New Clementine (the one from the image you just uploaded), Killua Zoldyck from the 2011 Hunter X Hunter and a destroyed City in the background alongside the Tagline "The War You Never Knew!". 16:21, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, that is a really good Poster! Also, I'd like to point something out about the Tagline: What do you think I am actually trying to say/hint at when the Tagline reads "The War you Never Knew", in terms of both a literal and figurative way? 16:58, September 22, 2016 (UTC) I would go for Alternate Timeline, because it wouldn't really be a Secret War would it? I mean... It's not like the War Against the Villain Armada was a subtle, Classified and well-hidden event (because tons of Dimensions in The Multiverse were getting destroyed by a huge SpaceFleet Military). During the Great Invasion of Earth-135 (the beginning of the Crossover Univers's main events), Ozone and his fellow Villains sent a message across the Multiverse and in a nutshell told them: "You are all our bitches now". So if it was a 'Super-Secret War', how do you think it would actually be hidden from the rest of the Multiverse? 17:21, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Maybe. There's also 1 major difference between the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe (the Original War Against the Villain Armada in 2014) and the Ubisoft-Pixar Revised Continuity: The characters of Killua and Clementine are WAY different in this one, because of you've seen War Of Heroes: Secret Wars you would know that the two are sort of romantically involved (which is hinted at) and that Killua is a Hero Assassin serving alongside Clementine for the whole Franchise although you never see him physically. In the Adapted Universe, Clementine is actually Killua's adoptive sister. She's 17 and Killua is about 12 years old, and Clementine found him 2 years earlier during the Battle of Chicago where he wipes out a whole Armada Battalion of Soldiers, Tanks and Helicopters which Clem was highly impressed by. What do you think of this change? 17:37, September 22, 2016 (UTC) And another thing, do you think that the events that will be showcased in War Of Heroes Adapted will actually affect the overarching Timeline within the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe? 20:33, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Jake. So I've began writing the Adapted Sage which starts with War Of Heroes Adapted and the first scene which takes place within the Prologue is about halfway through being written. What do you think of it so far? 16:12, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Jake. So remember how I told you that I thought Infinite Warfare looked pretty bad a couple months ago? Well, I saw the new Story Trailer a few monites ago and... Let's just say that I'm beginning to change my mind. Have you seen it, and if so what do you think? 20:32, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Still don't know about the Zombies yet, I'm just not a fan of the look and feel of IW Zombies but the Campaign looks... Admittedly epic. I'm pretty interested in the Space aspect of the Game, and it looks like the game will have a pretty good Villain in Salen Kotch. What do you think of the Campaign, and who do you think Kotch and the Settlement Defense Front actually are? 20:41, September 23, 2016 (UTC) I just for some reason like to humorously think that Infinity Ward found my Crossovers and then said 'Let's do a watered-down version of this Crossover Universe'... Just kidding, that would NEVER actually happen. I mean, look at the Settlement Defense Front in Infinite Warfare: A mysterious and powerful Military Insurgency which originates after an Earth-based Military does something that has to do with Space or something related to it... Which aspect of my Crossovers would immediately comes to mind whenever you look at the SDF? 20:47, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Killing off Clementine in The Walking Dead: Mankind Falls Hey, Jake. So if you've been taking a look at my Crossovers recently and my newer Walking Dead Crossover Series, you would know that in the new instalment The Walking Dead: Mankind Falls, Clementine becomes pregnant with twin babies and that in the Side Missions named Alex Fairbanks' Memories she gives birth to the first child... But the other one is still in her womb and it's draining her of her Energy (if you don't know what I mean, you may wanna take a look). So, what do you think of this aspect of the game? 16:32, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Also, could you get some new images for the characters James Fairbanks and Alex Fairbanks? These Images are of the two found on the Walking Dead Wikia, on both of their respective pages. 17:02, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! So, have you had a chance to read the Alex Fairbanks' Memories page and The Walking Dead: Mankind Falls yet? 17:56, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Jake. I'm starting to make several new character pages for the New Villains in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and those new Villains are Salen Kotch, Caleb Thies, Attila Zalanyi and Bradley Fillion (all of them characters from Infinite Warfare). Could you go on the Call of Duty Wiki and get their character images for me? 12:10, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Jake. A quick question: Have you ever seen or even heard of the Alien and Predator Film Series before? 18:12, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that's alright. I was just asking because I'm binge-watching the entire Film Series all night tonight (there's like, 9 films if you count the Prequel movie 'Prometheus') so I know I'm not gonna be sleeping tonight XD. Regardless, I would really recommend them starting with Prometheus as it explains a LOT about the history of both the Aliens and Prefator which do exist in the same Cinematic Universe (but the Alien VS Predator films are... Subpar, the first one is good the second, AVP2: Requiem is just complete shit). So how much do you know about them? 18:31, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, as you may know there's WAY more to it than that, but you having not watched them wouldn't really understand the concept of Aliens VS Predator. Also, could you make a new Poster for one of my more recent Crossovers called Terminator Kronos? This poster should include images of Kyle Reese (the Bryant Prince version from Terminator Genisys), Clementine Everett (the 18-year-old one from War Of Heroes Adapted and as usual a Destroyed City in the background which is basically now a cliche in these Posters XD. And the Tagline for this Crossover game should be: "In 2018... The Future is Changed!". 18:45, September 26, 2016 (UTC) And the Poster for Kronos should be a portrait layout, not landscape like it usually is to separate it from all the other Crossover game Posters. 18:49, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Image for new Crossover Character Hey, Jake. Could you get an image for a new character in the Ubisoft-Pixar Revised Continuity? This new character's name is Peter and he appears in both War Of Heroes Adapted and the upcoming Installment in the Walking Dead Crossover Series. The image I need of him is one of the Brotherhood Squire from Fallout 4. 15:15, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. So speaking of the Fallout Franchise, have you ever played or heard of any of its games before? 16:01, September 27, 2016 (UTC) I played 3 of the games, New Vegas, Fallout 3 and Fallout 4. The character who has been added to my Crossovers is named Peter (Crossover Multiverse) and he is linked to the Fallout Franchise (mostly because he spouts jokes about Fallout 4, which no they aren't breaking the Fourth Wall). So do you think, from this perspective, that the Fallout Series is linked to the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe? 17:23, September 27, 2016 (UTC) If so, how do you think that it is connected in any way as my Crossovers have never referenced or had an appearance with Fallout before. 18:54, September 27, 2016 (UTC) New Crossover Game set in the 2020s! Hey, Jake. So I was thinking about what kind of new Crossovers I could be bringing out for the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe and then I thought about something I haven't really covered yet: The Future. So I brought out a new installment called Metroville First Strike: A War of Heroes Story, which will delve into the Human-Hero Knight War between Clementine's army, the Hero Knight Breeding Program and Human Resistance during the year 2027. I released a Teaser Clip for it, and it's a really sad scene that takes place before a hugely destructive Battle in the City of Metroville. What do you think of this game, and the Teaser Clip in particular? 19:06, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Jake. So what did you think about my message a few days ago when I asked you about killing off Clementine in my Crossovers? 13:29, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Also, could you get a new Image for one of my OCs from the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, a young Male Hero Knight named Tyler Green? This Image should be one of the actor Oliver Bell, who in my Crossovers would voice Tyler Green and the image I need of him is on Bell's IMdB Page (his main image out of another 26). Thanks! 14:43, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Uh... What did you mean 'not the most family-friendly plot you've ever seen'? 15:41, October 2, 2016 (UTC) So what would be a better way to kill her off from a writing standpoint, in your opinion? 15:46, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Not that I disagree or anything, but the Death of Clementine in this Crossover (if it does happen) would probably be because of the other child being born too early, and that would emotionally affect all of the other Heroes and in effect the reader, knowing that Alex and the others betrayed The Hero Coalition and started another Multiverse War for basically nothing. Plus if Clementine does actually die, all the Heroes who become Villains... Do you agree, now that I've described what the effects of her death would be? 16:06, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Also, what was your favorite scene from the Alex Fairbanks' Memories Side Missions and it's full-game counterpart, The Walking Dead: Mankind Falls and how do you think the newest Crossover Sub-Series, the Walking Dead Crossover Series is doing as a whole in terms of writing and all that? 16:14, October 2, 2016 (UTC) BTW, could you put the image you added for my Tyler Green Character Page because the File Name for it is for some reason not registering with the Infobox, so could you just type it in really quickly and see if it actually registered? 19:50, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! So, what do you think of The Walking Dead: Mankind Falls and Alex Fairbanks' Memories? 21:09, October 2, 2016 (UTC) BTW Jake, you know the main antagonist of the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe overall and the Supreme Leader of The Villain Armada named Ozone (Multiverse Origins)? If so, where do you think he is actually from in terms of his Original Franchise and his character bio? 17:48, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Jake. When we were talking about the Infinite Warfare Campaign, I left you a message asking what you thought of the Settlement Defense Front (the main Villains in IW) and how the aspects of Infinite Warfare as of late are quite similar to my Crossovers (in a semi-sarcastic sort of way). So, after reading that message what do you think the SDF could be an 'allegory' for from my Crossovers over to Infinite Warfare (because their similarities are really striking once you think about it)? 16:06, October 4, 2016 (UTC) BTW, could you get another image for one of my more recently added Crossover Characters named Lucas Pearce? This image should be an image of the character 'Little John', who is the son of Raiden from the Metal Gear Solid Franchise and the image is a piece of fan art in an anime form of John and Raiden, the former being in a cyan blue Combat Suit with Raiden holding him. So could you just crop Raiden out of the image and only include John on the Lucas Pearce page? Thanks. 19:04, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, but nope... All I know is that it's an Image of them both and I only need the kid and if you search 'MGS Little John' in Google Images or something it should be a few search results down. 19:32, October 4, 2016 (UTC) That's fine, it'll do for now. The character of Lucas Pearce is gonna be introduced as a 5-year-old kid before he turns 12 years old anyway, so I suppose I could roll with that for now. 19:45, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Your Theory on Supreme Leader Snoke Hey, Jake. So I've been browsing YouTube for some Star Wars Theory videos today and I've been searching for several theories that all cover the same topic and ask the same question: Just who is Supreme Leader Snoke? So, I just have to ask... What's your take on the identity of the First Order's leader? 17:33, October 5, 2016 (UTC) BTW, remember when I asked you whether or not I should actually kill Clementine Everett (War of Heroes) off in the Walking Dead Crossover Series because of 'recent events' that transpired in my new game, The Walking Dead: Mankind Falls (AKA she gets pregnant and then she has twins, but one of them is 'stuck in her womb' and stealing her Life Energy) and in Alex Fairbanks' Memories (if you've read it) you're caught up, and now I've finally written the scene which decides Clementine's fate... What do you think of this scene? 18:24, October 5, 2016 (UTC) So, uh... What did you think, was it good? 18:37, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. Wha was your favorite part of the scene? 18:43, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, it's a pretty sad scene... I guess that's what makes it so good. Now I just gotta figure out what the hell I'm gonna do with Killua Zoldyck because in Alex Fairbanks' Memories he basically shows up the fuck outta nowhere like 'Oh, Clem's gonna die? I'm gonna help save her!' then she dies, and Killua's just like 'Well... That went amazingly' (sarcasm obviously intended). So what do you think I should do next? 18:50, October 5, 2016 (UTC) BTW, I added a scene to the Plot of the Alex Fairbanks' Memories page which takes place after Clementine's tragic death scene. What do you think of this new scene? 20:07, October 5, 2016 (UTC) So, Uh... What did you think? 16:21, October 6, 2016 (UTC)